


My Cute Bear Family

by NekoAyane



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Cute, F/M, FemUke, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAyane/pseuds/NekoAyane
Summary: Yokozawa Takafumi has yet to tell her secret to her boyfriend Kirishima Zen. How will he react to her small secret?Semexfem!Uke
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1st Month...

Hello, my name is Kirishima Zen, and I am the Editor-in-chief of Japun, and I am 33 years old. I have a Daughter named Hiyori, and right now I am waiting for my girlfriend at the entrance of Marukawa Shoten.

Her name is Yokozawa Takafumi. She is 28 years old and she works in the Sales department of Marukawa. They call her, The Bear of the Sales Department, but in reality she is a big softie. Well and of course tsundere, but She only shows her softer side to me and me only.

She said that she was going to finish her work late, even though she told me to not wait for her, I still wanted to walk home with her, so I didn't want to leave.

I looked at my phone and I read my text messages, and I saw that my lovely daughter Hiyori had texted me that she was going to leave some food out for the both of us, since she was going to study with her friend. I texted back a 'Thank you'.

I thentexted Yokozawa, "Yokozawa I am going to wait for you at the entrance of Marukawa so we can walk home together."

I sighed, looking at the time. I saw that it was already midnight. I looked up and saw Yokozawa walking towards me.She had a sour look on her face.

"Hey, Kirishima-san..." She sighed.

"Hey Yokozawa, how did work go?" I pat her back, and she let out another tiresome sigh...

"My colleagues can be so dumb...I had to finish all their work, and I sent them all home." She complained tiredly.

"I'm so exhausted, I really need to go home and rest..." She says, but for some reason she wouldn't look me in the eyes, she was staring at the floor all the time she was talking to me. I nodded and she lets out a silent yawn...I chuckled at this quite lovingly.

"All right, let's head home!" I took her hand gently as we interlock our fingers walking our way home in a slow, but relaxing walk. She felt way more affectionate, and she didn't feel like the usual Takafumi that I know, so I asked her, "So...Takafumi you are more affectionate today huh?What's the occasion?" She looks away from me, "O-oh I really seem like that?" I nod, "Yeah..you would usually try to hit me just by touching you.." I chuckled,

"..." She didn't say anything in response, but I decided not to press further since she looked tired, but I was going to ask her tomorrow.

Once we got home we had noticed that Hiyori wasn't home just yet.

"Where's Hiyori?" she asked, concerned.

"At her friends studying..." I answered assuringly.

I took our coats, hanging them both up on the coat rack while Yokozawa was putting the food into the microwave to heat them for dinner, while I sat on the couch reading a book.

When I heard the ringing sound of the microwave, I saw that Yokozawa took out the food quickly and placed it all out on the table.

She sat down, "Itadakimasu..."

After placing my book down on the couch, I took off my glasses, and sat at the table with Takafumi, "Itadakimasu!"

While Takafumi was quietly eating up the rest of her meal she was going to pick up her plate, she saw that I was almost finished, so she waited for me.Once I had finished she picked my plate.

"I'll wash them for you," she told me tenderly.

"No I can go wash them, you should go rest." I insisted caringly.

Denying her loving offer, I smoothly took away my plate so that I can wash it myself. Saving her the trouble of doing it for me...

I could tell that was pretty exhausted from today. To my surprise, she even had also bags under her tired eyes. She nods slowly and she headed towards our bedroom...

I began washing the dishes, my thoughts were consumed by my sweet Takafumi...

She seemed dare I say..more docile? More calm? Not The usual tsundere Takafumi that I know...?

"No use in wondering...Hopefully, she'll speak to me about it." After finishing up the dishes, I soon followed right after her...


	2. Yokozawa Takafumi

"I can't tell him! I can't!" I screamed in my head, I was pacing around in our shared bedroom, nervous of what might come next. I heard Zen coming to our bedroom and I was having a nervous breakdown....This is after what happened that morning...

-Flashback-

"Ugh...I don't feel so good..." I ran to the bathroom, to the toilet, emptying my stomach from all the contents I had eaten. "What the heck?" I threw up again, 'Did I eat anything bad yesterday?am I sick??' I told myself these questions. I then realize these symptoms, my sister had these symptoms when I was living at her house, "Nononono!" I yelled internally, 'I can't be pregnant!" I went out that morning while Zen, and Hiyori were sleeping, since It was still very early.

I bought a pregnancy test, and I hurriedly went back to the bathroom. I took it, and I gasp, It came out positive. 'Nononononono..this can't be happening!' I then start to think negatively, "What will Zen think of me..." Tears started to spring out of my eyes, "W-what will Hiyori...think of me...?" I imagined their disappointed faces, more tears came out of my eyes. I can't look at Hiyori, or Zen.

I decided to leave early from the house of the Kirishima's. I didn't want to see them and let them find out about my pregnancy, If Zen saw me right now, he would be able to tell that something is off about me, he is very observant when It comes to me and Hiyori.

I walked all the way to Marukawa, and I saw my boss, Isaka-san walk out with her secretary Asahina-san, "Hello Yokozawa!" She happily waved to me, "Good Morning Isaka-san.." I tried to hide my feelings behind a fake smile. I immediately regretted it when Isaka-san put her hand on my shoulder, "Are you ok Yokozawa? You seem...out of it.."

Her eyes shone some concern, I gulped, "I'm fine...Isaka-san.." She shook her head, "Did something happen with Kirishima?"

"Nonono! It's nothing like that!" I chuckled nervously, 'Should I tell her?Will she tell Zen?' I looked away, "Do..you promise not to say anything to Kirishima-san?" She nods, "I won't tell him..."

I sighed, "Can we go inside first?" Isaka-san nodded and we headed towards her office. Asahina-san stood outside while Isaka-san and I were sitting in her office, "So what's wrong?" She asked softly, I gulped once more in anticipation of what she might say, "I-i'm...pregnant.." I say very softly, I looked up and I saw her eyes widen. After a while she starts clapping, "Congratulations!" She was smiling, "So..what's wrong with that? Have you told Kirishima?" She chuckled, I then widened my eyes, 'She doesn't think badly of me?'

I shake my head, "Really? You have to tell him...If you don't It might hurt him...you know what already happened to his previous wife right? Don't make him pass through that.." I nod, "B-but..what if he...hates me..?" I felt a pang hit my heart, "What if he doesn't want to-" I feel Isaka-san come closer to me and...she hugs me.

I widened my eyes once more, "Do you seriously think that Kirishima will hate you? Really? Stop being so pessimistic about everything and tell him. I know he is a great guy, he would never do that to you..he loves you alright? Remember that..." She chuckles once more, "and If you don't tell him..I might tell him by surprise..so you better hurry!" She pats my back and left me to go with Asahina-san. I was sitting in her office, thinking for a while.

'Should I tell him? It wouldn't hurt..would it?' I gathered my resolve, and I headed towards the sales department. I sat down at my desk and I could already see all of my colleagues coming in and waving at me, "Ohayogozaimasu, Yokozawa-san!" I look to my right where my colleague that works with me sits. His name is Kazuma Hemni.

"Ohayo Hemni.." I say while I look at the paper of sales that each author makes. I look at Akihiko-sensei and I saw that he had just gotten another award for his new novel, that had a lot of profit that came from it. I then looked more down and I saw that Ijuuin-sensei had a new manga chapter of The Kan and that had also made a lot of money.

"Here Yokozawa-san I found more sales, and the sales are going up, since Akihiko-sensei and Ijuuin-sensei have had very good books, the sales are more than last time.." I nod.

We then worked for hours and hours to no end, until I was the only one in the sales department. I had sent all the others home since I could see how tired they were, and Hemni was the last to leave saying, "Have a good night Yokozawa-san, and don't work yourself too much" He smiled and left, leaving me to my thoughts. Once I had finished the last extra work that I had, my phone had beeped,

Zen: "Yokozawa I'm waiting for you at the entrance of Marukawa...after you finish your work let's walk back together to the house.."

I texted back,

Me: "No you don't have to wait for me you idiot...I'm not finished yet..." I lied, "Just don't wait for me ok?" I already knew he wasn't going to listen to me, but I really didn't want to tell him, It frightened me. I took a little nap since I was so stressed out. I woke up a bit late and I looked at the time on my phone, "Crap! I slept way too late!" I still felt very tired, but I packed my stuff up and left the sales department, 'Hopefully Zen didn't wait up-'

Too Late, Zen was still at the entrance, and he saw me, "Hey! Yokozawa!" He smirked a bit. I looked towards the ground, "Hello Kirishima-san..." I sighed, "How was work?" He asked while we started walking outside, "So tiring....my dumb colleagues almost couldn't work anything out...I already sent them home though..." Zen chuckles. He then interlocks our fingers together, I blush a bit.

"I'm so tired Zen...lets go rest at home.." I let out a sigh of relief when Zen kisses the top of my forehead, "You are very affectionate today huh.."

'Dang these hormones!' I say in my head, I look away from his face, "O-oh..really?" I say softly, He looks ahead, "Yea you would usually bite my head off even if I even try to affectionate to you...so..what's the occasion?"

I gulped silently which seem to be the 100th time I had gulped that day, "N-nothing..." He didn't press further, which I was grateful for, but I also felt that he wouldn't give up anytime soon.

Once we got home, I saw that Hiyori wasn't at home, "Where is Hiyori?" I asked, "She is studying with her friend...she also said she was going to sleep over.." He let go of my hand and he grabbed my coat and he hung it up with his.

I looked towards the counter and saw a note from Hiyori saying that she was going to study with Yuki her friend, and that she left food out for Zen and I to eat. I tenderly smiled. Zen had sat down on the couch, and started reading a book, He was very deeply invested in that book, so I didn't want to bother him.

I got the covered plates of food, and I uncovered them, and put them in the microwave, Zen's first, then mine. I placed Zen's plate on the table, and I grabbed mine, went to the table and I started eating, "Itadakimasu.." I see Zen closing his book, and taking off his glasses, 'Gosh...he is way too handsome...with and without glasses..' and heading over to the table.

I had finished my food when Zen started to eat, "Itadakimasu.." I wiped my face and I waited till Zen had finished eating.

I grabbed his plate and mine, "I'll wash them..." I say softly still not looking towards his eyes, he shakes his head, "No I'll do them, you can go rest..." He smiles tenderly, I sigh and I handed him the plates, he softly gives me a kiss on the lips and he leaves towards the sink, I was blushing a bit, but I head towards our room.

And this is where we are now...

'I can hear Zen coming! What should I do!' I quickly dress and I silently, but quickly shut the lights off and I slide under the covers, hiding my face, so Zen wouldn't be able to see that I was still awake.

"Takafumi? Hm...so she was really tired huh...well...I'll talk with her tomorrow to see what's wrong.." My heartbeat was speeding up, 'Talk? Did he find out! No way..Isaka-san wouldn't have told him yet...calm down Takafumi..' I let out a silent deep breath, I feel Zen sitting down on the bed, his hand snakes under the covers and he pets my head.

I held my mouth, so I wouldn't squeak or start sighing since it felt nice, his big hand ruffling my hair softly. He chuckled, "I know you're awake Takafumi.." I widen my eyes, 'What the heck! How does he know I'm awake?!' I gulped silently, Zen sighs, "Takafumi...I know you...you're worried about something right?" He takes the covers off of me, I gasp in surprise, "Told ya.."

He smiles slightly, then his smile turns into a frown, "Please Takafumi...tell me what's wrong..." I sit up straight, I look in the drawer beside me, and I grab the paper where the doctor said that I was pregnant, or the 'evidence' since I had gone that day.

I sigh once more and I start sniffling, "Y-you...might hate me and Hiyori might h-hate me...and I don't b-blame you or her if you do...and also It d-doesn't matter if you k-kick me out...a-and I'm sorry..."

I felt tears start coming out, he took the paper and started reading I couldn't see his emotions, he had a straight face while reading everything out loud, but I could hear him stuttering. More tears started coming out, he finishes the letter and he places the letter on his nightstand, I was looking away, "Takafumi..."

I looked at him, and I widen my eyes. 'H-hes c-crying?' He embraced me, "Sometimes you're an idiot Takafumi..." I could feel his tears on my back, "I'm so happy right now...I..don't know what to say.."

He separates from me and his eyes turn angry, "Do you really think I would kick you out! You know I'm not that type of person! I love you Takafumi and I would never hate you! Hiyori already calls you her mother and she doesn't have a judgmental bone in her body!" He embraces me once more, "Remember...you are our family...and we will never hate you...Hiyori would actually like having a new member to the family..." He chuckles.

I was sniffling, "I-im sorry..for h-hiding this from you..I-I.." I hugged him back and I cried on his shoulder, while he held me there reassuring that he was still with me and that he would help me pass through this. After a whole minute or reasurement I had fallen asleep on Zen's shoulder, tears still cascading down slowly, but I was smiling.


	3. Kirishima Zen

'So she was scared huh..' I had placed Takafumi back on the bed, I covered her and placed her head on the pillow. I then kissed her forehead gently, and I undressed. I quickly put on my pajamas and I laid beside her. 

She immediately clings to me, 'She's so cute when shes sleeping...' Takafumi usually is just a big tsundere, but everytime she sleeps or we are alone she shows me other sides of herself, which are also cute and adorable. I cuddle next to her and I also start to fall asleep, her small, yet strong arms wrapped around my waist in a tight, but gentle embrace.I also wrap my arms around her as well and I finally fall asleep.

. . .

The first thing I hear is someone in the bathroom, retching out all there insides, so I opened my eyes in a hurry and I head to the bathroom. I stand outside of the door, hearing a familiar voice saying, "Ugh...why is it that called morning sickness, but it hits you every time of the day..."

I knock softly and I say in a whisper ,but loud enough so she can hear, "Takafumi?Are you alright?" I hear her open the door, so I go in and immediately she starts throwing up again, I silently come up to her and I start to draw circular, soft patterns on her back to comfort her.

After a while of gagging and retching sounds her stomach finally calms down and she lays her head on the unsanitary toilet, not caring if it was unsanitary. After safely securing that she was done, she got up slowly with my help and she brushed her teeth, to relive her breath of that putrid smell. After a while, we head out of the bathroom.

"Can you eat anything yet?" I say tenderly. She sighs, "I could try..." Hiyori had already arrived and was right now making breakfast. Sorata was cuddling on the couch until he saw Takafumi, so he got up and walked towards Takafumi, nuzzling her leg and purring. She picked Sorata up and hugged her tightly, "Wish me luck Sora-chan.." She whispers, and nervously chuckles. Sorata lets out a small meow, and Takafumi places him down on the ground and he heads towards his food and water bowl.

Takafumi hadn't told Hiyori yet that she was pregnant, so she was going to tell her at breakfast. I reassured her that Hiyori would be overjoyed and that she wouldn't reject her. Takafumi took a deep breath and we both headed towards the kitchen.

"Papa! Mama! Are you guys hungry?" Hiyori says happily, Takafumi sits down and so do I. She gripped my hand a bit under the table, signaling that she was indeed nervous to tell Hiyori, but I assured her by interlocking my fingers with hers, in a loving gesture and to again reassure her that I was here.

Once Hiyori had given us our plates and she sat down with hers, Takafumi cleared her throat.

"Um..Hiyori.." She says a bit nervously, "I have s-something to tell you..." I could tell Takafumi was prepared for the worst, "Hiyori...I'm..pregnant.." Once more she gripped my hand, "..." Hiyori had froze for a minute, "W-what..?" She looked shocked, but I couldn't tell if she was angry, scared, or happy even.

After a while Hiyori started speaking again, "So...mama...is having a baby...?" She was looking towards the ground, "Yes...Hiyori.." I say slowly, I then start to hear sniffling, "Congratulations mama and papa!"

She comes around the table and hugs us, "I'm gonna have a little brother?or sister?" We both hug her, "Yea..." Takafumi also starts tearing up, I smile at this lovely sight. We all calm down, mostly Hiyori and Takafumi, and we start eating while chatting about if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl, and different names for the baby.

When we finally finished our breakfast Hiyori had picked up our plates and started washing them while Takafumi had taken Sorata to go see her friend, Takano Masamune. She assured me that Masamune was a friend and nothing more, and that she loves me, and not him anymore.

She also told me that Takano also has a girlfriend as well, and her name was Onodera Ritsu. I chuckled when she told me, but on the inside I felt a pang of jealousy, but I told myself that they are friends, nothing more.

Hiyori had finished washing the dishes and she was currently doing her homework, while listening to music. I sighed, 'What do I do now...' I look around, 'Maybe I could see if I can get more work done then...' I grabbed my laptop and sat down on the couch, scrolling through all the work I had, and I sighed once more and got to work.


	4. Yokozawa Takafumi

I had left the house with Sorata to see Masamune, he had texted me a while ago that he and Ritsu wanted to see Sorata, so I agreed and I left for their house.

When I got to their front door, I knocked and Ritsu was the one who opened up, "Oh hello Yokozawa-san! Come in...Takano-san is in the kitchen.." She looks at Sorata and squeals, "Awww is that Sorata?" I nod and smile, "yea.." I place him down on the floor, and I head towards the kitchen, while Ritsu stayed in the living room to play with Sora-chan.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Masamune making some food, he saw me and he chuckles, "So what did you want to talk about Yokozawa?" He smirked, I sighed, "well...recently I found out something.." He finishes making the food, and shuts off the stove, "and?" 

He crossed his arms waiting for answer, "Well..." I take a deep breath, "I'm pregnant..." I see his eyes widen, "Congrats.." He smirks, "about time huh?" I blush, "S-shut up Masamune..."

He lets out a sigh, "well did you tell your boyfriend?" I nod, "He took it pretty well, so did Hiyori.." I say letting out a little sigh, he chuckles, "Well...I have something to tell you...Ritsu's pregnant too.."

Now it was my turn to gasp and widen my eyes, "Onodera is expecting!" He nods and smirks, "Yup...she told me yesterday...as well.." I pat Masamune's back, "Congratulations as well!"

I then say in a whisper, "Have you thought about proposing to her yet?" He whispers back, "Yea...I got the ring and everything...I even bought her some clothes as well, to wear on our date, so I could propose her...but..."

He was faintly blushing, "I'm just...having cold feet...I don't know what she's going to say.." I slap gently the back of his head, "well that's why you have to ask her idiot.." I scoffed and chuckled.

He also lightly chuckles, "Well...I'm just waiting for the right moment ya know.." I nod, "Yea yea...anyway I have to go, Zen's probably worried and jealous that I am here right now..."

I smirked a bit, he clears his throat, "Well then you should go, I don't want your boyfriend to come here and punch me..." I laugh, "Well see ya.." I leave the kitchen and I see Ritsu still playing with Sora-chan, "Oh Yokozawa-san! Are you leaving now?"

I nod, I then whisper in here ear, "Congratulations Ritsu..." She blushes a bit, "did Takano-san tell you?" I nod once more, "Yup...and guess what?" I touch my belly softly and she widens her eyes, "Yokozawa-san you're also pregnant!" I chuckle, "Yup!" She starts clapping, "Congratulations as well!" She smiles, I also let out a small smile, "Well...let's go Sorata..."

Ritsu hands me Sora-chan, and I smile once more. Masamune had also come out of the kitchen heading where Ritsu was and I smirked, saying one last thing, "You better tell her soon ya know Masamune..." Ritsu's eyes widen and she turned to Masamune, "Tell me what?" Masamune shot me a glare, "um..." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Nothing...anyway the food's done.."

I saw Ritsu puff out her cheeks a bit, but she let it go shortly after, "Fine..but you will tell me" She headed towards the kitchen and I left their house smirking.

. . .

I went inside the house, I placed Sorata on the couch while I looked around the dark living room, 'Where is Zen and Hiyori?' I wondered to myself, It was awfully quiet, 'Maybe they went somewhere?' I pondered about what I should do until I hear footsteps coming towards me.


	5. Side Story

Short Chapter Extra Featuring Takano Masamune and Onodera Ritsu  
_______________________________________________________________________  
After Yokozawa had came to visit Takano and Ritsu...

Onodera Ritsu

Once Yokozawa-san had left, I was once again alone with Takano-san. "Ritsu! The food is ready, come and eat!" Takano-san calls me from the kitchen. " Ok! " I head towards the kitchen, and I sit down at the table. Takano-san then places the plates full of food on the table. I was already drooling at the holy scent coming from the delicious food Takano-san had made.

I hear him chuckle while he sits down. "Itadakimasu!" I say immediately and I start digging in( I was really hungry). Takano-san also says " Itadakimasu" and he starts eating as well.

. . .

After I had cleaned my first and second plates of food, I get up and I start washing the dishes while Takano-san was still finishing up.I then remember the thing that Yokozawa-San said. 'Is...He hiding anything from me? Should I ask him?' I then took up my courage and asked. "Takano-san?" I call him.

He then comes up beside me, and places a kiss on my cheek. " yes Ritsu?" I sigh, "Um...It's not that I don't trust you, and I know everyone has secrets but...are you...hiding anything from me?" I close the gap water and I turn around to look at him.

I saw that his eyes widened, but then they go back to their normal gaze, "It's nothing for you to worry about Ritsu, or...are you jealous?~" He smirks and pats my head, "I-Im not jealous!I just...want to at least know the reason you are keeping whatever you are keeping, a secret from me... "

I look down, but then Takano-san chuckles softly, and with his pointer fingers lifts my chin up and kisses me. At first the kiss was gentle,tender, and innocent; But after a few minutes of making out, the kids started to turn lustful, fervent, and passionate. My knees started to become weak, and I was running out of breath. Takano-san sensed this, so he separated from me, the both of us panting.

"You'll find out later...Ritsu..." He places his forehead against me, and I was blushing really hard. After a while he steps back and points to the dishes still left in the sink.

"I'm going to go take a shower, are you good here?" he says while he places the plates to the side, so I could continue washing them. I nod and smile a bit to which he gives me another kiss on the lips this time, which makes me blush bright red again. He smirks and leaves.

After I had washed and dried all the dishes, I waited till Takano-san got out of the shower, so I could take one.

He comes out a minute later and he walks towards while I got off the couch.

"Ritsu..." He calls me, so I look up .

"Yes? What is it Takano-san?" I respond to him.

I don't know why, but he....kind of looked nervous.

"Do you...want to go take a walk to the park?" He says while blushing lightly.

I checked the clock in our living room, and it was only 7:06 pm. 'Eh why not?'

"Sure! A walk through the park sounds nice!" I smile and he lets out a sigh of relief. " Well, dress up nicely then. After we walk through the park I'll get ice-cream for you"

My eyes twinkle, "ok!" I quickly head towards the bathroom to take a shower. 'Can't waste time!' 

. . .

I went back to our room, and I picked out a cute, but simple outfit. I put it on, fixed my hair and I stepped out. "I'm ready Takano-san!"

I look towards him and I blushed at how handsome, and...well handsome he was dressed.

He smirks, "do you like what you see?~" He says jokingly. I blush, " N-No!..um... " I already knew he could see through my facade;Because he comes up to me and kisses my forehead tenderly. "You look cute Ritsu..." His eyes were looking lovingly at me, so I just blushed and smiled.

"Well...shall we go?" he says with a smile extending his hand, so I could take it.

I take it, and we head out for a soft stroll through the park.

We got to the park, and Takano-san and I were just talking about random things: Work, any problems we had, and etc. I was laughing too, until Takano-san stopped all of a sudden.

I looked at him confused, and with a bit of concern. "Takano-san?what's wrong?" He lets go of my hand, and I was becoming more confused by the minute.

After a while of him standing a bit from me, he starts talking.

"Onodera Ritsu..." He says my name really fondly.

"Yes?" I respond back and his eyes met mine. His brown eyes were looking at me with a tender, gentle, and warm gaze. to which that made me blush.

'W-What's happening? Why...is Takano-san like this?' I say to myself, not breaking eye-contact with him.

He then comes closer to me, and takes my hands in a tight, but loving hold. "When we were still in High school there were a lot of misunderstandings. I know that I messed up somewhere, and when you left...those years that you were gone...I...was miserable. I couldn't contact you, I then also figured out that your name was different. At that time...with everything that was going on in my life...I broke down... "

'Why...is he telling me this?' My eyes widened, "but...that day, that I met you again I recognized you almost immediately. You weren't that shy girl in High school no more, now you were a women that wouldn't fall in love anymore. I totally deserve not being by your side, I totally deserve that, but...I couldn't just give up on you. So...Onodera Ritsu... " I could already feel tears in my eyes, but when he let go of my hands,and he kneels in front of me, I cried even more.

'H-Hes p-proposing to me???' I couldn't believe it, 'Am I dreaming??'

As if Takano-san could read my mind he said, "This isn't a dream Ritsu..." He smiles, and then says the four words that I balled my eyes out to even more."Onodera Ritsu, through all the misunderstandings, we found each other again, and we resolved and talked through those misunderstandings and now we are here. Onodera Ritsu....Will you marry me?"

He takes out a black box, and he opens the box to reveal a Emerald diamond sliver classify ring. I fell down on my knees and I hugged him. He widens his eyes, "Be careful Ritsu! " I then remember that I was pregnant, and I immediately back away, "Oh Shit!" He chuckles, "You idiot..." I puff out my cheeks in fake irritation.He looks at my eyes again.

He changed his expression into a serious one, "Your answer Ritsu?" I could see that he was a bit nervous as his hands were trembling while holding the box.

'Why are you nervous, you already know my answer...' I smile and I giggle while I get closer to him again.

"Takano Masamune...Of course I'll marry you!" I say to him. His face finally relaxed and he takes the ring out of the box. I hold out my left hand and he slips the ring into my finger. He helps me to stand up, and he kisses me passionately. I wrap my hands around his neck, and I kisses him with the same passion.

We separate after a bit and he was crying, I see his years and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why are you crying?" I say tenderly while I wiped his tears with my thumb.

He grabs both my hands and places up then on his cheeks, "Thank You Ritsu...for staying by my side, and for bringing a new life into the world...I love you Ritsu for now and forever..." He closes his eyes and his mouth turns into a genuine smile. I get on tippy toes and I pack his lips to which his eyes open up in an instant. I giggle and I embrace him.

"I love you too...Masamune..." I look up at him and I widened my eyes at seeing his face with a huge blush tinting his cheeks. He looked away in embarrassment.I looked at him in amazement. 'H is embarrassed face looks so cute...now I know why he likes teasing me" I smirk, "So...at you embarrased? Ma-sa-mu-ne?"

I pronounce his name, and he blushes even more. We start walking back home, with me teasing him all the way.

That day was the best day for Takano-san and I. We both will never forget it.

At Home...

"So...Takano-san?" I call out to him, while I was looking at the ring he had given me.

"Hm?" I turn around to look at him and I smile, "So was the proposal the secret you were keeping from me?" I smile. I see him scratch the back of his head in a bit of embarrassment , "Yea...I didn't know when to tell you, so I held it a secret. Yokozawa figured it out though." Takano-san chuckles and hugs me, " Well at least this was a good secret to keep. " I say while giggling. We both started to laugh, until Takano-san picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. 

"E-Eh?" I gasp and I cling into him. He places me on the bed gently and he towers over me, ' Oh no!' He picks his lips. "So Ritsu...are you ready?" I gulped audibly, 'Should I be scared?'

We ended up making love until the next morning....

_______________________________________________________________________

~This actually is pretty long lol. I was only going to make this pretty short, but I got too into it. This short story was supposed to be written a long while back, but I was really busy, so here it is! Hope you like this short story of Takano and Ritsu! ^^


	6. Kirishima Zen

I waited patiently for Takafumi to arrive, after I had completed all my work, Hiyori had asked me pretty suddenly, "Papa..when are you going to marry Onee-chan?"

I gulped a bit, "Well...I've been busy, and so has she. We don't really have enough time..." She sighs, "Well...are you doing anything right now?" I shake my head, "Then ask her out for a date, and then propose to her! You have the ring right? and fancy clothes? Then do it already!"

She looked really excited about it, I sighed, "Well...I don't know...she might be a bit worn out coming from her friends house......" She pondered for a while , "Well you both are free this saturday right?" She questioned and waited for my answer, "Well yes...Takafumi and I are free tomorrow..."

She squealed and I sighed again, "Well then get ready papa! Go put on your clothes and wait in the car, while I wait for Onee-chan to come back, and I'll gift her the dress you bought her, and she'll be out quickly...and you better propose to her..and since your free tomorrow, you won't have to worry about getting up!" She smirks and winks. 'My daughter sometimes acts too much like me..'

. . .

After I had taken a very, very quick shower, I dressed in my suit that I had bought, and Hiyori had given the ring I bought, as well and she assured me out in the car telling me along the way that she was going to take care of Takafumi, and she was going to dress her for the date, or my proposal.

I sat in the car, waiting for Takafumi to come back from work so she could enter the house. I then grabbed my phone and reserved a table at a restaurant, deciding and seizing my courage, 'I will propose to her...I can do this!'

'Finally...' I say in my mind, I saw a figure coming closer to the door, and It turned out to be Takafumi, my heart began pounding just a bit, she went in and I waited once more.

After what felt like an hour later I saw Takafumi coming out, and I felt myself blush, 'She is so sexy looking ...' I calmed myself down.

My eyes had widened, I saw her coming close to the car, she knocks on the window, and I open the door for her and she gets in, "What the hell? Hiyori immediately, when I went inside pulled me to our room and she wanted me to dress up, put on makeup and prepare for a 'surprise' I was so frightened when she came close to me, since all the lights were off I was terrified out of my mind and I almost was about to hit Hiyori thinking she was an intruder in the house, thank goodness she spoke before I did"

Takafumi sighed, I chuckled knowing that she was kind of going to act like this, she gives me her trademark glare, "what the heck are laughing about you idiot..." She was blushing, "I stopped snickering and I started driving to the place that I had reserved for us that evening.

. . .

We arrived there rather quickly since Takafumi was starting to get pretty hungry, and so was I. We went inside and the restaurant and the waiter was waiting for us, "Are you Kirishima-san?" I nod my head, "Madam" , he bows to Takafumi and she smiles back, "Well please follow me to your table..." We both follow him to our table.

When we get there, he bows once more, and we sit down. He then gives us our menus, "What you would you like to drink?" He asks me, I look to the back of the menu and I see the drinks, "hmm...well I would like to drink just plain red wine..." He nods and he asks Takafumi, "And you Madam?"

Takafumi also looked through the drinks and she finally chooses one, "I'll like the white wine please..." He nods once more, and for the last time he bows and leaves, leaving us to decide our dinner dishes.

Once we decided what we wanted the waiter then came back, we told him our orders and he left once more. I checked my pocket, and I sighed knowing that the ring was in there, and Takafumi looks at me, confused, "Zen? What's wrong? You've been sighing almost the whole way here?"

I chuckled a bit nervously, "Oh nothing..I'm fine....just a bit hungry..." I lied, I could see that Takafumi didn't buy my excuse, but she let it go quite quickly once the food came a few minutes after. We both then started eating, I was trying to calm myself down, but my heart was starting to beat pretty fast. It felt like that time I also proposed to my last wife.

I chuckled internally, 'Well here goes nothing..' I saw that Takafumi had finished eating and was finishing her food, she looks at me worriedly, "Zen...seriously are you ok?You look a bit nervous?" I shake my head, "I'm fine..." I chuckle lightly, steady my heartbeat, and I take a silent breath.

I ask Takafumi to stand up, and she looks at me curiously, but she does it anyway. I then start "Yokozawa Takafumi....the first time I saw, I just wanted to tease you a bit, maybe see 'The Bear' of Marukawa make different expressions.."

I see Takafumi glare a bit, and I chuckle making me stop a little, but I then continue, " but then I started falling for you, even though you were very stubborn sometimes, I liked that about you...I wanted to have you for myself, I didn't want anyone to touch you...I then realized that I was in love with you...and when you confessed to me, that you loved me as well, I felt so very happy, and even more when you said that we were going to have a child...I love you Takafumi...so-"

"Why are you being so sappy?" Takafumi was blushing a bright red, and she was giving me a slight glare. I smirked, and then I took out the ring that I had bought and she gasped, "Z-Zen...n-no w-way.." I got down on one knee and she started tearing up, "Yokozawa Takafumi...If you would have me,I would want to spend all my days with you...so..will you do the honors of marrying me?" Her eyes were full of tears, her cheeks reddening, "Y-yes.." she whispered, "W-what?" I say

I couldn't really hear her since her hands were covering her face, she then takes her hands off her face hastily, and slightly yells, "YES! You Idiot!" I widen my eyes at her sudden confession. Her face was very red, and her eyes were still tearing up. I chuckle softly, and I slip the ring unto her finger, to which then I get up and I kiss her softly. Once we separate I rub the tears from her cheeks, and I kiss her forehead softly, and lovingly, calming her down further.

Behind me and around us, people started clapping and whistling, I could see that Takafumi was getting kind of embarrassed, but I didn't mind. Once we left the restaurant, of course after paying them, and getting some congratulations from some people and from the staff we were heading home.

We got in the car, and strangely Takafumi wasn't really sprouting anything towards me, so I look at her and she was still faintly blushing, but she was holding my hand pretty tight, but not to hurt me,I also tighten my grip just slightly, to tell her that I'm here.

We got to our house and the first thing that happens when we get there is Hiyori, opens the door and immediately hugs the both of us, "Welcome back!" We both hug her back and then she smirks and looks up at me, "So papa..did you propose??" I see Takafumi beside me blush, and I sniker slightly. I lift Takafumi's hand up for Hiyori to see the ring, and once she does, she squeals, "AHHHHH! OMG! I'm going to finally call Onee-chan mama!!!!Yes!" I hear Takafumi giggle, and I chuckle.

We all go inside the house and Hiyori grabs her bookbag, "Well, I'm going to sleep over at Yuki's..." She smirks and giggles, "You guys can take your time...hehe.." I blush slightly, and I look towards Takafumi and she was redder than a tomato, "hehe, anyway bye!" She had left.

We both looked at each other, I then started to grin. Takafumi starts to blush, and she clears her throat, "W-well...u-ummmm...w-what do we do now?" I smile devilishly, "Well...I know something we could do..." I get closer to her and she becomes redder, "...H-huh?" I pick her up and I carry her to our bedroom, "And I'll be gentle..."I finally say while I carried my blushing fiance into our room, and I showed her how much I loved her.

. . .


	7. Yokozawa Takafumi

"Ugh..." I slowly got up and I felt someone holding my waist, and I turn to see Kirishima clinging to me, I sigh silently, and I softly ruffle his hair. Feeling its softness, and texture. He was lightly snoring, so I slowly and quietly try to get out of his grasp. Once I finally get out, I dressed in more comfortable clothes that weren't my undergarments' then headed towards the kitchen, gave Sorata his food and started to make breakfast.

After a while when I had finished the food, I heard someone, most likely Zen was coming out of our room. When he had turned the corner and saw me he yawned and smirked. "Hows my fiancé doing.~" I blushed, "S-shut up...I'm fine...just a bit tired.."

I feel Kirishima sneak behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, "Yea yea...anyway I didn't hurt you that much last night did I?" I shake my head, "N-no...I was fine..." He chuckles, "Good I didn't want to hurt my pregnant fiancé." He chuckles softly once more. I blushed, "so what's for breakfast my soon-to-be-wife?" He kisses my neck a bit, leaving a few pecks here and there. My face was really hot. 

I turn around, and I peck his lips and giggle. His eyes widen a bit, but then he chuckles as well, and I hand him his plate and he goes to sit down at the table, while I followed him. Once we had eaten, Kirishima went to go check how Hiyori was doing at her friends apartment, just down below us, and I stayed in the living room reading a book.

Sora-chan came up to me, jumped on the couch where I was sitting and laid his head on my leg. I giggled softly and pet him, to which he started purring. I then hear the door opening to reveal Kirishima with Hiyori. "Ohayo Mama..!" She runs up to me and hugs me, I smile, "Ohayo Hiyo...anyway how was your sleepover with Yuki-chan?" She smiles and lets me go and places her book bag on the couch, watching out not to squish Sorata. "It was great, I even told her that Papa was going to get married...we both talked about other stuff too.."

She giggles, "Oh and I already ate at Yuki's house.." I nodded, "I figured since you usually do eat there" Kirishima comes towards me sits beside me, he picks up Sorata in his arms and places him on his lap. "So what do you guys want to do today, since we both don't go to work?" He asks.

Hiyo pauses to think, "Hmmm...where should we all go..." I lay my head on his shoulder while Hiyo was thinking. "Do you have any ideas Takafumi?" I shake my head, "Nope..." he chuckles, "Have you thought of anything Hiyo?" She smiles, "Yup! why not go to a park?"

I chuckle. "Why not?" Zen nods and Hiyo goes to the kitchen, "Well I'll make us some snacks..." I get up from the couch, "I can hel-" Hiyo shakes her head, "No Mama you're pregnant! You need to rest, I'm going to be fine!" She smiles. I smile lightly and I hear Zen behind me snicker. I sigh and sit down beside him.

Once Hiyori was finished with the snacks, she packs them and we all head to Zen's car, and he drives us to a park.

. . .

We get to the park, and Hiyori starts helping us both set the blanket on the ground, and once we finished Hiyori went off to play with the others kids on the playground while Zen and I sat down and watched her. I placed my head on his shoulder while he was looking at the food that Hiyori had packed in the picnic basket. He chuckled once he looked towards me. He put his arm around me, "How are you feeling?" He says.

I sigh, "I feel a bit better than yesterday, the baby is actually being a bit more calmer...Eek!" I felt the baby kick my stomach, and I sigh, "Nevermind, now that you're close she or he is excited huh.." Zen places his hand on my stomach, and the baby starts kicking a bit harder, "Ow...calm down child..." I chuckle, "He or she is going to be like you, very very jumpy.."

He chuckles, "Well he or she might have your personality...but I bet he or she will be beautiful nonetheless like his or her mother...and she's going to love me a lot, just like his or her mother..." He kisses my forehead. I blush, "Sap..." I look away in embarrassment, Zen just grins.

...


	8. Kirishima Zen

Once we had gotten back from our picnic in the park; It was already pretty late, so I told Hiyori to go to bed while Takafumi and I stayed in the living room talking and just enjoying each other's company.

"So, how are you feeling? Is the baby still being energetic?" I say while chuckling and slowly stroking Takafumi's still growing belly.

Takafumi scoffs, "Well this little guy or girl has been very active since the picnic, but now they have calmed down and hopefully they can let me sleep tonight" She chuckles and tenderly strokes her stomach and says in a gentle and loving voice.

"I can't wait to meet our child..." She closed her eyes and let's out a little sigh while I get closer to her and kiss her forehead.

I then say in a whisper, for only Takafumi to hear, "I can't wait either to meet our child..." I embrace her tenderly, kiss her hair, and I close my eyes, "I also can't wait to see what genes of ours they inherit. Maybe our child will have your face, my eyes and your personality. That would be the cutest thing ever... " I say with a smile. And I imagine a small Takafumi in my mind.

Takafumi scoffs again, "Again you need some glasses, how are you saying my personality is cute, when everyone is scared of me.I don't think I would want my baby to have my bad personality..." She chuckles and shakes her head, I also chuckle along with her.

"But your personality is cute! That is why I fell for you Mamabear~" I say jokingly, while Takafumi blushes bright red.

"And anyway I want our child to have your personality, and not mine where my only saving grace is my tongue." I say with a tone of concern, and jokingly.

"Now do you realize this?" Takafumi chuckles, and rolls her eyes at me.

I pretend to pout, "Well yea, I know what I lack. But this is something that brought me to you." I wink, and I grab Takafumi's hand and I tenderly kiss each and every finger, while Takafumi blushes once more.

"Now my beautiful Takafumi, want to go to bed?" I ask while I start to get up.

She yawns and nods, and then I thought of a good idea. "Eek! W-What are you doing?! P-Put me down Zen!" I had picked Takafumi up, and I was heading towards our room.

"Nope...you're tired, so I am carrying you...just enjoy the ride." I smile widely and I laugh at Takafumi's cute embarrassed face, all the way until we get to our room.

_______________________________________________________________________  
~Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading chapters very often. I am pretty busy with school since It will be my last year in High school, and there is a lot of stuff to do. I also couldn't really think of how I wanted this story to continue. (Which is a bad habit of mine. I start books and I never think of endings lol) So here is Chapter 8! Hope you liked it, and I'm sorry if it is too short. ^^


End file.
